The Day My Scar Appeared
by DracoLover
Summary: POV of Harry when he was a wittle itty bitty baby...


The Day My Scar Appeared

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and events do not belong to D.L. (Draco's Lover).  They belong to the most respected author of the new millennium, Joanne Kepling Rowling.  So… don't sue me!!

Author's Note: Hmm… Ever watch a kid trying to speak? It's like this… Please read and review!

Mommy was singing to me so I could sleep.  Daddy came into the room shouting and shouting.  I didn't know what was happening.  I was lost…

I heard something downstairs that made me really scared.  My mommy started to cry—just like me!  But she was quiet and she had more hair.  Did you know that my mommy's real pretty?  My daddy's real handsome too!

Mommy was crying and daddy went running out.  Then I heard some bad laughing and someone crying downstairs too.  Then I heard some weird words being shouted downstairs and the house started to shake like my rattle.  It felt strange because something was making that thing in the middle of my chest hurt.  I was lost again…

I heard the bad laughing again and then someone was walking up the stairs… I felt real scared.  Mommy was still crying and she was covering me.  She was saying some stuff to me but I didn't understand them.  I heard some words come out of her mouth but I didn't know what they meant… I was so lost…

The bad laughing started again.  I saw the door go bang!  The door got ruined and was broken on the floor.  Some ugly and smelly man in black came into my room.  Mommy was crying a lot.  I don't like her crying.  It makes her look sad and ugly.  The black man laughed the bad laugh again and pointed a long and shiny stick at me and mommy.  Mommy was screaming and talking but it was too fast for me to know what it was she said.  The mean black man started to talk but I didn't know what he was saying too.  It sounded like daddy chewing gum and talking to his friends like on my birthday party… I wonder where daddy is now? I wish he'd tell the mean man to go away.  He's scary…

I started to cry.  Mommy was hushing me but I was scared.  I tried to tell her that I was scared and the black man was bad but she didn't listen to me.  I wonder if she knew what I was saying…

I guess mommy didn't know what I was saying.  I'm confused why… She took out her own long and shiny stick… but—but the ugly bad man laughed the bad laugh again and made a big green light appear.  I cried some more but I didn't hear mommy cry or even talk after the light thing… I wonder what happened to her?

I saw my mommy fall on the floor after the flash.  I heard the bad man laugh some more of his bad laugh.  I think mommy went to sleep… I wish she'd wake up because the bad man's scary.  I'm lost again…

Mommy didn't wake up when the bad man laughed the bad laugh again.  Then he pointed the shiny stick at me!  I felt real scared and I cried some more… The bad man keeps laughing that bad laugh… I wonder what's wrong with him… Daddy must have tickled him earlier or told him a joke.  I wish daddy told me that joke… Maybe my mommy knows what that joke is!  I'll go ask her later.  I wish she'd be able to know what I'm saying.  My throat hurts from crying… I want mommy to give me ice cream… I wish this bad man would go away!

The bad man talked that weird talk and then a green light came out of the stick!  Then I heard the man scream then fall down.  I thought grown-ups didn't scream.  This bad man's real weird… I wish mommy told him to leave.  I guess I'm lost again…

When the green light flashed, I felt my head hurt a lot… I thought there was a big ant biting me.  It was strange because I never knew that ants could bite real bad like that.  I didn't know that they became mean when green light flashed… They're scary!  I kept crying and crying but the black man didn't notice me.  He's real mean!  He just kept screaming and screaming like he was the baby!  But he's too big to be like me… I don't like him at all!

The bad man kept screaming and shaking like my rattle but my rattle shakes better.  The ground was shaking too and something from the ceiling fell on me.  It hurt.  It felt like a stone but it hurt worse than a stone.  This mean black man is real bad!  First he laughs so bad because my daddy tickled him too much, then he made mommy go to sleep!  Now he's screaming and I can't go to sleep too and he's making the ceiling into little stones that hurt… I wish he'd get out of our house…

I felt more little hurting stones fall on me.  Then I heard mommy's voice!  She finally woke up!  She told me that I'll be all right and I stopped crying.  I love my mommy.  I wonder where daddy is…  The hurting stones stopped falling on me but the ceiling started falling and the floor was shaking too much.  I heard daddy's voice then!  He told me not to cry because he wouldn't give me my toy if I cried so I stopped.  Daddy always stops me from crying.  I felt daddy's hands hold me up then the floor became all ash then fell down.  I didn't hear the bad man's laughing and I didn't hear his screaming!  All I heard was my mommy's singing!  She sings real good too!  I love my mommy and my daddy.

The ceiling became ash too but I didn't fall!  My daddy was carrying me!  I feel nice in my daddy's arms but I feel nicer in my mommy's.  She was busy singing so she couldn't carry me.  Do you know she dances when she sings?  She looks like those older girls in those pink and thin dresses with their hair all up and their toes all pointy.  She's really pretty when she dances… But I like her singing better…

There was fire and smoke all around me.  It was like when mommy accidentally burned our lunch before.  Daddy came running in and was laughing then took out his own shiny stick and got rid of the fire.  He looked really weird there but he's my hero.  I think my daddy's cool!  My daddy carried me through the fire and stinky smoke then put me in some blankets then put me down on some smooth floor.  The roof disappeared.  I didn't know that roofs could disappear!  I saw the sparkling stars and some clouds then I saw that big cheese ball in the sky.  It was really nice!

But then, daddy said it was starting to rain then some wet things like those that my mommy and daddy use to take their baths in started falling down.  Daddy pulled up some wood things and wall parts then put them over me.  And guess what!  I didn't get wet anymore!  My daddy's real good!

My mommy told me to go to sleep and then started singing my lullaby.  I didn't want to go to sleep but mommy told me to so I tried.  Daddy kissed me then I heard him tell me he loved me then so did mommy.  After that, I fell asleep…

After that, I never saw or heard my mother and father again…

FINI.


End file.
